The present invention is directed to dispensers for solid objects. In one embodiment, the dispenser can be used as a dispenser for pieces of candy. In another embodiment, the dispenser can be used to dispense tablets that, for example, deliver therapeutic substances. In a further embodiment, the dispenser is moisture tight for a desired period (e.g. dispenser""s use life, solid objects shelf-stability life).
Tablet dispensers are typically employed in the nutritional and candy industries in order to retain and dispense tablets. These dispensers may be designed for specific tablets, such as the PEZ(copyright)dispenser for PEZ(copyright)candy. Dispensers may be sealed after filling to render them moisture tight for xe2x80x9cshelfxe2x80x9d stability (i.e. prior to the time the dispenser is opened by the consumer.
Typically, once the consumer opens the packaging (beginning the period of use life), the dispensers are no longer moisture-tight. In other words, during use life, these dispensers are typically only employed in conjunction with tablets and products that are not moisture sensitive during the use life.
Because conventional tablet dispensers are not moisture-tight during use life, they are not typically used in the pharmaceutical industry for moisture sensitive products. Instead, moisture tight tablet packaging has typically been provided by xe2x80x9cblisterxe2x80x9d packs. For xe2x80x9cblister packsxe2x80x9d, the tablet is pushed through a frangible barrier material in order to separate it from the packaging.
The present invention is directed to a number of embodiments for tablet dispensers that, in some embodiments, maintain a moisture-tight reservoir of tablets during use life. In one example, the design is suited for pharmaceutical applications, particularly where moisture-sensitivity of the tablet is a consideration.
The present invention is directed to dispensers for dispensing tablets. In one embodiment, the dispenser maintains a moisture tight seal both during shelf life and during use life. In yet another embodiment, the dispenser provides a reservoir for holding a number of tablets, such as, for example, 50 to 100 tablets. In yet another embodiment, the dispenser is provided with a housing that is constructed in part of plastic material of a substantially water impermeable material, such as polypropylene (xe2x80x9cPPxe2x80x9d) or polyethylene (xe2x80x9cPExe2x80x9d), while other parts of the housing are constructed of an elastomeric material of a substantially water impermeable material such as an ethylene propylene diene terpolymers (EPDM).
For purposes of the present invention, a dispenser of the present invention is xe2x80x9cmoisture tightxe2x80x9d with the test protocols set forth in United States Pharmacopoeia (USP) 671. In one embodiment, the dispenser is considered xe2x80x9cmoisture tightxe2x80x9d where not more than one of the 10 test dispenser exceeds 100 mg per day, per liter, in moisture permeability. Testing for USP 671 is conducted on sealed containers and on containers that have been opened and then resealed. The testing consists of a desiccant of set quantity 4-8 mesh, anhydrous calcium chloride being first dried at 110 degrees for one hour then cooled in a desiccator. Then 12 containers of uniform size are selected and opened and closed 30 times each. Torque is applied to the closures as specified in the USP monograph. Desiccant is then added to 10 of the packages labeled test containers. These are then filled to within 13 mm of the opening on containers larger than 20 ml and to two-thirds full on containers smaller than 20 ml. The closures are then applied to the torque specified in the monograph. Weight is recorded to the nearest 0.1 mg for containers smaller than 20 ml, to the nearest mg for 20 ml to 200 ml, or to the nearest centigram if the container is larger than 200 ml. The containers are stored at 75 percent, plus or minus three percent, relative humidity at a temperature of 23 degrees, plus or minus two degrees. After 36 hours, plus or minus one hour, the weight is recorded, with the moisture permeability calculated in mg per day, per liter.
Elastomeric materials of the present invention should be sufficiently deformable to allowed them to be sufficiently deformed when a force is applied to them so that the solid object can pass through the desired exit location. In one embodiment, the elastomeric material is used to construct a lip seal, that is, a specified opening provided in the elastomeric material. The lip seal remains moisture tight when the seal is closed, and is opened only for the time needed to pass a tablet through the opening. In another embodiment, the elastomeric material is used to encase the trigger mechanisms that are used to eject the tablets.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention is directed to dispenser mechanisms for dispensing one tablet at a time from the reservoir. In another embodiment, the dispensers are provided with dispensing mechanisms that queue up the tablets prior to dispensing them. In a further embodiment, the present invention is directed to a number of trigger mechanisms that are employed in dispensing one tablet at a time from the dispenser. In yet another embodiment, the trigger mechanism and location in the dispensers where the tablets queue up are placed within elastomeric materials to insure moisture tightness and further allow the trigger to be operated by applying a force external to the elastomer.
In yet another embodiment the dispenser is sized so that the housing interiors are sized only as thick as one tablet. In another embodiment, the dispenser maintains a moisture-tight seal within the tablet reservoir throughout the dispenser use life. In another embodiment, a desiccant, such as a desiccant entrained plastic, is used in at least a portion.